Dance: Surprise
by CathGilLove
Summary: First part of the Dance series.


Title: Surprise

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: PG

Summary: Have you seen Love Actually? Know the scene where Hugh Grant is dancing around in his boxers to "Jump"? Well, make it Gil. And someone walks in on him…

Disclaimer: "Jump" belongs to the Pointer Sisters. Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI

AN: If you have a copy of this song, either the version by the Pointer Sisters, or the version by Girls Aloud…stick it on! If not…get it! Because it'll make the story a WHOLE lot better!

* * *

Your eyes, tell me how you want me  
I can feel it in your heart beat  
I know you like what you see  
Hold me, I'll give you all that you need  
Wrap your love around me  
You're so excited,  
I can feel you getting hotter, oh baby

* * *

It had been a lousy shift. Not only that, but it was so hot that the heat in Vegas was melting the sidewalks.

So Gil Grissom had done the logical thing. On went the air conditioner.

He started to get changed and stopped suddenly, hearing some music come on the radio.

Grissom had a secret. A secret that not even his closest friend, Catherine Willows knew about.

Gil Grissom liked to dance.

Not in public naturally. But in the privacy of his townhouse, he liked to turn up the music and just let his hair down.

Grissom was quite a collector of oldies music. Not that he'd admit it of course, but he loved it. A bit of the Beatles here, some of Pink Floyd there, and a little bit of the Supremes thrown in.

And so, that was why the Pointer Sisters blasted out of his stereo, his foot started to tap with the beat.

* * *

I'll take you down, I'll take you down  
Where no one's ever gone before  
And if you want more, if you want more  
More, more

* * *

He struck his best finger-pointing pose, drawing an invisible line through the air.

He had a lot to thank John Travolta for.

As the beat continued, he made his way out of his bedroom and decided to make his way downstairs. He needed a drink.

* * *

Then, Jump!  
For my love  
Jump in!  
And feel my touch  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump for my love  
I know my heart can make you happy  
Jump in!  
You know these arms can feel you up  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump! For my love

* * *

Catherine Willows had had a really lousy shift. Not only that, but Vegas seemed to be experiencing an unnatural heatwave…and she was feeling every bit of it.

Since Lindsey was at a friend's, she decided go and annoy Grissom. Perhaps a good screwdriver and some friendly conversation would make her day feel better.

Catherine's hand paused before the door, as the Pointer Sisters filtered through the walls. Since Grissom probably wasn't going to hear her knocking, her hand slipped above the door for the spare key, and she let herself inside.

* * *

You told me, I'm the only woman for you  
Nobody does you like I do  
Then make a move before you try  
And go much farther, oh baby  
You are the one, you, you are the one  
And heaven waits here at my door  
And if you want more,  
If you want more, more, more

* * *

Grissom began making his way down the stairs, dancing his way down. He wondered if Catherine knew she was the only woman for him.

Probably not.

As he rounded made his way to the bottom of the stairs, he had a funny prickling feeling on the back of his neck, as though someone was watching him.

Impossible, he thought. It's the heat.

* * *

Then, Jump!  
For my love  
Jump in!  
And feel my touch  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump for my love  
I know my heart can make you happy  
Jump in!  
You know these arms can feel you up  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump! For my love

* * *

Catherine's eyes were almost popping out of her head. There, was her supervisor, her friend, the man she was secretly in love with, the most introverted, shy and quiet man she knew…dancing his way downstairs to the Pointer Sisters.

First she blinked.

Then she pinched herself as hard as she could, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Then she wondered if she was delirious, or perhaps Greg had slipped some alcohol into her coffee at the lab.

And then she started to giggle.

She clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. The sight of Gil Grissom dancing down his stairs was just too hilarious for her not to laugh.

Then he turned.

And their eyes met.

"CATH!"

"Hi," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"How long have you been here?"

"There was music….and…and then there was dancing." She tried not to laugh. "And then there was you."

Grissom could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

Catherine smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, Gil. It's kind of cute. Besides, it's nice to know that even you can have a secret life."

Gil paused, not quite sure how to take that. "Would you…uh, like a drink?"

"Sure. Besides, I think you need one." Catherine looked him up and down, appreciating the view.

"Uh, maybe I should go get dressed."

Catherine turned to go to the kitchen. "Don't do it on my account," she threw over her shoulder, with a smirk.

* * *

When you are next to me, (Oooo)  
Oh, I come alive (yeah)  
Your love hurts inside (Oooo)  
Oh, it feels so right (Yeah)  
Come to me if you want me tonight (Jump)

* * *

Gil came back down to the kitchen, dressed in slacks and a shirt.

Catherine looked him up and down. She shrugged and went back to getting the drinks.

"What?"

"Nothing." She handed him a drink. "If you can dance…why don't you ever dance with me at parties when I ask you?"

"Because I can't dance, dance."

Catherine blinked. "Huh?"

"Like dancing at parties. With you. With anybody for that matter. But especially you."  
  
Catherine folded her arms. "Oh really?"

Gil realized she thought he didn't want to dance with her. "What I mean is…you're a beautiful dancer."

Catherine relaxed slightly. "Well, you can keep a beat. That's a start."

Now it was Gil's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

Catherine smirked as she patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going to teach you to dance, dance."

* * *

I know my heart can make you happy  
Jump in!  
You know these arms can feel you up  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump! For my love

* * *


End file.
